1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for producing locomotion animation, and more particularly, to a system and a method that automatically produce natural locomotion animation without an applicable discontinuity portion with respect to various moving distance and timing by using motion capture data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of producing a high-quality animation includes a method of utilizing original motion capture data as it is and a method of combining or modifying motion capture data to produce a high-quality animation.
First, the method of utilizing original motion capture data put a sensor on an actual person and extracts motion capture data by using the sensor to produce animation.
This method utilizes the motion capture data of an actual person as it is such that a high quality animation is very natural. However, since the motion capture data must be used as it is in animation, it can be very hard to be applied to locomotion animation necessary for various moving distance and timing.
Second, to resolve the above problem by combining or modifying the motion capture data according to a blending method, a blending method combines respectively different two motion data to create intermediate motion data. However, in the case of locomotion animation, unnatural motion data are produced due to the limit such as no slip between foot and ground in the locomotion animation.
Moreover, a designer may correct problematic motion capture data, respectively, but this costs a lot of money and cannot be applied to a large-scale animation such as crowd.